Un mundo de sueños e ilusiones
by Chana1
Summary: Ambientado en la historia "Sueños e ilusiones" Momentos íntimos de Rachel y Quinn.


**Situaros después del capítulo 33 de "Sueños e Ilusiones" después de que Evan, el padre de Rachel, les permite tener algo de intimidad en la casa.**

_Un mundo de sueños e ilusiones_

Era una tortura, eso es lo que era.

Estar en la misma habitación que su novia, con la casa totalmente vacía a excepción de ellas y que en vez de estar aprovechando el momento como deberían Quinn estaba totalmente concentrada en el libro frente a ella.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde su encuentro en el baño y la necesidad de estar con ella de una manera mas intima había regresado aun con más intensidad.

Quinn era como una droga para ella, cada vez que probaba sus besos, sentía sus caricias u oía sus gemidos era como si solo quisiera probar, sentir y oír eso por el resto de su vida y cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo mas lo quería.

Nunca antes se había sentido así con otras personas con las que había estado. Ni Finn, ni Puck, ni Jesse habían conseguido sacar ese profundo deseo que estaba consumiéndola en esos instantes.

Había momentos en que esa sensación de completa necesidad la abrumaba, era como si estuviera demasiado expuesta, demasiado vulnerable, pero en cambio en otros momentos esa necesidad la llenaba de tan manera que creía que sería imposible sobrevivir un solo minuto sin ella.

Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su cama donde se encontraba sentada e intentaba de nuevo volver a concentrarse en los deberes que tenía frente a ella.

Fue inútil, no tardó ni un segundo en volver a alzar la cabeza y quedar prendida del perfil de Quinn totalmente concentrado mientras estudiaba sentada en su escritorio.

Sabía que su novia estaba sobre mucha presión, que necesitaba estudiar y trabajar pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que el único día libre de la semana que tenía lo pudieran utilizar para disfrutar de su relación, sobretodo cuando se encontraban totalmente solas.

Que ingenua había sido. Quinn no era capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa hasta que no estaba totalmente segura que se sabía la lección por completo y cuando eso ocurría ya era o demasiado tarde para pensar en hacer otras cosas o simplemente la casa ya estaba llena de la presencia de sus padres y era totalmente imposible tener la intimidad que tanto necesitaba.

-Quinn… -susurró intentando llamar su atención.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que recibió, ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para mirarla, en vez de eso siguió enfrascada en la lectura.

-Quinn –volvió a intentarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con un leve tono de molestia en su voz por la interrupción aun sin moverse un solo milímetro de su posición.

-¿Te falta mucho? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Tengo que terminar esto y luego me tengo que poner con Historia y Literatura –le informó de manera ausente.

Rachel tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar ningún comentario molesto y después de ver como Quinn regresaba a su lectura sin mas no pudo evitar dejarse caer completamente en la cama y ahogar un gruñido mientras se tapaba el rostro con la almohada totalmente frustrada.

Se mantuvo en esa posición intentando controlarse mientras pensaba. ¿Qué es lo que hacían las mujeres cuando querían la atención de su pareja? Nunca había tenido que hacer frente a ese tipo de cosas, los chicos siempre querían algo mas intimo con ella y Quinn hasta hacía poco no podía despegarse de ella un solo instante. En cambio ahora podía ver la tremenda distancia que las separaba y que cada vez iba en aumento.

Necesitaba hacer algo y rápido, no podía permitir que su relación se viese afectada, no quería acabar teniendo una relación de amigas que se dan besos de vez en cuando con su novia. Quería una relación completa y absoluta, quería sentir el deseo en los ojos de su novia cuando la miraba sin importar el aspecto que llevase, quería atención y sobretodo quería que su novia, la despreocupada, atenta y amorosa novia regresase.

Así que tomó una decisión, una arriesgada decisión pero no tenía muchas mas opciones.

Se levantó de la cama en total y absoluto silencio, aunque ya podría montar una fiesta en esos momentos que Quinn solo le diría, sin mirarla, que hiciese menos ruido para que pudiese estudiar.

Se acercó a su novia por la espalda y con suavidad rodeo su cuello con sus brazos besándolo levemente.

-¿No quieres tomarte un descanso? –propuso con la voz mas insinuante de la que fue capaz.

-No tengo tiempo Rachel –se excusó ignorando los sutiles avances de su novia.

Pero Rachel no le hizo caso y siguió besando su cuello hasta subir a su oreja mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, uno de sus puntos débiles.

Un pequeño quejido se escapó de los labios de Quinn mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación, pero rápidamente fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando y se deshizo del agarre de Rachel.

-Tengo que estudiar –dijo con firmeza mirándola mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Tu no tendrías que terminar los deberes o algo? –preguntó fijando su mirada en los libros que había dejado sobre su cama.

Los miró durante un segundo y luego enfrentó su mirada.

-Prefiero hacer otras cosas en estos momentos, como por ejemplo acostarme con mi novia –afirmó haciendo que los ojos de Quinn se dilataran por la sorpresa de la aclaración.

Después de unos segundos intentando responder negó con la cabeza lentamente rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas.

-Tengo que terminar esto, además lo último que quiero es que acabemos siendo atrapados por tus padres –se excusó.

-¡Quinn! –se quejó Rachel colocando sus manos en sus caderas para dar mas énfasis a su molestia- Es el único momento que tenemos para estar solas y tú prefieres estudiar, ¡no es normal!

-Necesito estar preparada para sacar buenas notas -le explicó frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada y cuando vio que la otra no iba a dar su brazo a torcer se sentó de mala gana en la cama de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos mostrando su enfado.

Quinn la miró de reojo por un segundo y después lanzó un suspiro aliviada regresando a su estudio.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando un pequeño gemido hizo que todo el cuerpo de la rubia se tensase y su piel se erizase por completo. Sabía lo que significaba ese gemido y no tenía muy claro si quería girarse para mirarlo con sus propios ojos pero aun así, de manera lenta y pausada aun con su rostro descompuesto por la sorpresa se giró para enfrentarse a su novia.

Rachel se encontraba en esos momentos tumbada en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una de sus manos perdido debajo del borde de su pantalón desapareciendo entre su entrepierna mientras se veía como realizaba rápidos movimientos bajo la fina tela.

Miró a Quinn con los ojos entornados llenos de deseo sin poder evitar que otro suave gemido se escapase de sus labios arqueando la espalda a la vez.

-Rachel… -le advirtió con voz entrecortada sin poder desviar su mirada de la mano que no dejaba de moverse.

En vez de responder o de detenerse la morena lo que hizo fue aumentar los movimientos mientras los gemidos subían de intensidad.

Quinn no tardó mucho en levantarse de la silla y lanzarse a la cama sujetando la mano de Rachel deteniéndola por completo mientras clavaba su intensa mirada en la de la otra a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Para –gruñó.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-No querrás averiguarlo –le advirtió.

-No me das miedo –le aseguró intentando mover su mano en vano.

Gruñó moviendo la otra mano para soltar el agarre pero ni siquiera pudo moverla unos centímetros cuando fue aprisionada por Quinn llevando sus ambas manos sobre su cabeza haciéndole imposible tocarse de esa manera.

-¡Déjame! –se quejó Rachel pataleando- Ya que mi novia no quiere ni tocarme lo haré yo –aseguró.

-Solo intentas provocarme porque no conseguiste lo que querías antes –afirmó y Rachel solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-Puede ser pero aun así yo soy libre de tocarme si me da la gana –la miró a los ojos de nuevo con determinación.

Quinn la miró fijamente durante un momento y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente. Se acercó pasando su nariz rozando su cuello muy despacio haciendo que la piel de Rachel se erizase y cerrase los ojos al contacto.

-Solo yo te puedo tocar… -susurró en su oído seductoramente.

Rachel gimió suavemente arqueando su cuerpo buscando mas contacto pero de repente toda la presión del cuerpo de la otra sobre el suyo desapareció, al igual que el agarre de sus manos. Cuando abrió los ojos extrañada se encontró a Quinn de nuevo sentada al escritorio dirigiendo su vista al libro frente a ella.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma! –se quejó Rachel haciendo que Quinn sonriese traviesamente pero sin alzar la vista.

No tardó ni un segundo en levantarse de la cama colocándose a horcajas sobre su novia, pasar las manos por su pelo agarrándolo con fuerza y estrellándose contra sus labios.

Quinn se quejó sorprendida pero en cuanto sintió como su novia mordía su labio con determinación se rindió al deseo.

Se besaron con determinación y fiereza, era un juego de labios en movimiento constante, se presionaban entre si, unos momentos con mas fuerza y otros apenas rozándose pero siempre en contacto, Rachel no iba a permitir lo contrario. Mientras tanto las manos de Quinn se habían agarrado al trasero de la otra, apretándolo y amasándolo sin dudarlo sabiendo lo que eso afectaba a la otra que no soltaba su pelo dando leves tirones de vez en cuando tomando el control del beso por completo.

Sus lenguas no tardaron en enredarse en un juego sin fin de seducción y pasión. Se movían en la boca de la otra, acariciándose, en una batalla que ninguna quería ganar para que durase para siempre.

Rachel no dudo en gemir de nuevo cuando Quinn, avanzando un paso mas allá chupó con fuerza su lengua para después morderla levemente derritiendo a la morena con aquel simple acto y demostrando de esa manera que no pensaba detenerse.

Mientras tanto Rachel, al sentir eso no pudo evitar comenzar a mover su cadera buscando la fricción que necesitaba, después de lo que había hecho hacía apenas unos minutos y lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante su novia, devorando su boca con necesidad extrema, estaba a punto de explotar. Necesitaba algo, lo que fuese y no dudó en hacérselo saber a la otra.

Tiró de su pelo con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que sus labios se separasen. Ambas abrieron los ojos mirándose con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas de deseo además de los labios rojos e hinchados por el trato recibido hacia unos instantes y la respiración totalmente agitada. Todo era demasiado seductor como para detenerse en ese instante así que Rachel tiró hacia un lado su pelo de nuevo exponiendo su cuello a su ataque.

Mordió con fuerza el punto del pulso dejando una pequeña marca mientras sentía como Quinn se retorcía debajo de ella soltando un gran gemido, después lamió alrededor deleitándose con el sabor de su novia para a continuación chupar con fuerza de nuevo. Todo era sexo puro y sin tapujos, era duro y fuerte como la necesidad demandaba y como a ambas les gustaba.

Llegó a su oreja sin miramientos marcando todo el cuello a su paso y comenzando a trabajar su oreja y sobretodo su lóbulo dándole especial atención y eso fue el punto culminante.

Sin soltar esa oreja que la volvía loca sintió como las manos de Quinn se agarraban con más fuerza a su trasero y su cuerpo se alzaba para segundos después acabar tirado sobre la cama, toda sudorosa y con el rostro totalmente encendido.

En el momento que su espalda tocó la cama sus cuerpos se separaron durante un instante momento que aprovecharon para mirarse a los ojos de nuevo y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Quinn. Esto le iba a encantar, Rachel lo sabía.

Quinn comenzó a deshacerse de los botones de su propia camisa mientras escaneaba el cuerpo de la otra que se retorcía en aquella cama deseosa por lo que iba a ocurrir. Se lamió los labios con anticipación.

-¿Así que estas tan caliente que no te puedes controlar? –dijo Quinn con arrogancia.

Rachel se mordió el labio ante esas palabras mientras la rubia se deshacía por fin de su camisa mostrando su torso desnudo por completo ya que no llevaba sujetador. Un día sufriría un infarto por culpa de esta mujer, la morena lo tenía claro.

Quinn se cernió sobre ella comenzando a acariciar su estomago bajo la camiseta subiéndola lentamente.

-¿No es así? –preguntó la rubia en su oído mientras arañaba su estomago haciendo que arquease su espalda.

-Si… Quinn por favor… -suplicó Rachel.

-Yo intentando estudiar y tú calentándome, eso no está nada bien –mordió su cuello para después levantar la camiseta por completo dejándola en sujetador.

-Te necesito… -murmuró la morena moviendo la cadera intentando que Quinn hiciese algo, lo que fuese.

-Yo necesitaba estudiar y no me has dejado, ahora haré las cosas como me dé la gana –apartó el sujetador que tapaba sus pechos y rápidamente atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus labios chupando y mordiéndolo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la otra- pero tranquila, te gustará –dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa para después regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Rachel no pudo evitar gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación. Un gemido aun más fuerte se escuchó por toda la habitación cuando de improvisto el pezón que estaba un poco abandonado fue rodeado por los dedos de la rubia tirando de él mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro pero esta vez con sus labios.

Las sensaciones invadían a Rachel, sobretodo entre sus piernas que ya podía sentir la humedad que se encontraba entre ellas.

-Siempre deseosa y caliente… me gusta –murmuró Quinn arrancando el molesto sujetador.

-Por favor… -dijo entre gemidos de nuevo la morena ya que la otra no tardó en volver a trabajar sobre sus pezones.

-¿No querías que te prestase atención? Pues eso estoy haciendo –aseguró Quinn mordiendo un poco más fuerte uno de ellos haciendo gritar de placer a la otra.

Rachel se retorcía bajo el control de la rubia que no dudo en entretenerse todo lo que quiso en aquellos maravillosos pechos que la volvían loca. Rachel había jugado con fuego provocándola de esa manera y en esos momentos lo estaba pagando.

Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sentía como si todo quemase a su alrededor sobretodo cuando los labios de Quinn se aferraban a su piel con fuerza, cuando sentía su cálido aliento contra su torso o cuando sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo intentando atraparla por completo.

No sabía donde poner sus manos, en momentos estaban aferrándose a la cabeza de Quinn incitándola a seguir, segundos después arañando su nuca, a continuación agarrando la manta bajo su cuerpo y de nuevo a la cabeza de la rubia. Era un bucle sin fin que necesitaba terminar, necesitaba que Quinn hiciese algo más, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

-¡Quinn! –se quejó viendo que la rubia no avanzaba hacia la zona que tanto necesitaba de atención- Hazme tuya, por favor… -suplicó.

Quinn alzó la mirada fijando sus ojos en los de la otra viendo su desesperación y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se volviese a instalar en su rostro.

-Pero si ya eres mía –murmuró con un pezón entre sus labios.

Rachel no pudo evitar gruñir desesperada y la rubia decidió que ya había jugado suficiente, en esa zona por lo menos. Siguió mirándola a los ojos mientras deslizaba sus manos de manera descendente por su torso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, jugó un poco con él viendo como Rachel movía la cadera mientras se mordía el labio deseosa de que lo bajase por fin. No tardó mucho en complacerla deshaciéndose de los pantalones junto con la ropa interior completamente empapada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Quinn que sonrió con arrogancia mientras se volvía a colocar sobre ella después de desnudarse por completo ella también.

Sus cuerpos desnudos conectados, piel con piel y Rachel no pudo evitar como su cuerpo se estremecía ante ese contacto tan profundo. Pero todo fue como un boom cuando la rubia se colocó estratégicamente haciendo que sus centros entrasen en contacto. Eso fue demasiado y Rachel no dudó en gemir con fuerza y aferrarse al cuerpo que se encontraba sobre ella, arañando su espalda y clavándole las uñas cada vez mas desesperada.

Quinn arqueó la espalda ante el contacto y comenzó a moverse lentamente sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía pero Rachel no quería las cosas lentas, no podía soportarlo así que su cadera se movía errática, buscando más y mas.

La rubia no era capaz de controlarla, de marcar el ritmo y mientras que los movimientos se intensificaban se dio cuenta que tampoco lo quería. Ella deseaba la liberación tanto como la otra así que mirándola a los ojos consiguió acompasar los movimientos con la otra.

-¿Es esto lo que querías? –preguntó Quinn haciendo un movimiento con su cadera para presionar mas contra el centro de la otra.

-¡Si! –gimió arqueando la espalda.

Estaban en el momento cúspide, las dos lo sabían así que aumentaron los movimientos.

-¿Querías que te demostrase que eres mía? –siguió hablando la rubia mientras cerraba levemente los ojos y una sensación en su estomago le avisaba que estaba a punto de correrse- Pues aquí tienes.

Dio unos golpes particularmente duros con su cadera y las dos sintieron explotar sus cuerpos de placer. No dudaron en aferrarse con mas fuerza a la otra mientras el orgasmo las recorría y después, mientras sus cuerpos seguían balanceándose levemente para alargar el momento se miraron a los ojos intentando transmitir todo el amor que se sentían y que las dos querían que la otra fuese consciente de ello.

Cuando sus cuerpos quedaron relajados por completo, Quinn se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la otra respirando agitadamente mientras Rachel cerró los ojos abrazándola y dejando que el momento quedase suspendido sobre ellas y todas las emociones fluyese por su cuerpo como si de un rio se tratase.

Después de unos segundos Quinn posó sus labios sobre el cuello expuesto de la otra haciendo que Rachel abriese los ojos pesadamente y soltase un leve gruñido a modo de respuesta.

-Te amo… -susurró la rubia dejando otro beso en el cuello.

-Te amo… -respondió Rachel en apenas un murmullo.

Quinn sonrió mientras seguía dejando besos por su cuello y comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas. Sus cuerpos aun estaban sudorosos del acto anterior pero después de haber hecho aquello, la rubia simplemente no podía parar, no podía tener suficiente de Rachel, nunca podría.

Llevó su mano entre las piernas de la otra acariciando alrededor de la intimidad de la otra sintiendo la humedad mezclada de ambas por todas partes y consiguiendo que la morena gruñese de nuevo esta vez de manera cansada pero aun así abrió levemente las piernas.

La rubia lo tomó como un permiso y llevó sus dedos hasta su clítoris tocándolo levemente provocando un fuerte gemido dado lo sensible que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Mordió su cuello levemente sin dejar de rozar aquel clítoris que tan buenos sonidos conseguía producir en su novia, esos sonidos que quería escuchar por siempre así que lo presionó un poco más y eso fue como presionar un botón porque automáticamente la cadera de la morena se alzó gimiendo con fuerza.

-Quinn… -gimió Rachel cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el placer- No sé… no sé si podré…

-Podrás… -susurró en su oído- y quiero oírte gritar de placer mientras te follo –afirmó mientras bajaba con sus dedos hasta su entrada acariciando alrededor pero sin llegar a meterlos volviendo loca a la otra.

Un leve quejido salió de los labios de Rachel mientras sentía su cuerpo recobrando fuerzas y deseando de nuevo ser poseída por su novia.

Quinn no tardó mucho en meter un dedo con lentitud, dejando que se acostumbrase a ella, pero Rachel tenía otros planes, necesitaba mas, siempre lo necesitaba.

-Más… -pidió moviendo su cadera.

La rubia no se hizo de rogar y enseguida lo acompañó con otro dedo metiéndolos hasta el fondo haciendo gritar de placer a la morena.

-¿Quieres correrte de nuevo? –preguntó con sorna lamiendo su oreja.

-Por favor… -susurró extasiada.

Comenzó a mover los dedos a un ritmo constante mientras observaba el rostro contraído de su novia por el placer, se mordía el labio, giraba la cabeza intentando ahogar los gemidos con la almohada, cualquier simple gesto en esos momentos para Quinn era como una tormenta eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, adoraba a aquella pequeña morena, de verdad que lo hacía.

La cadera de Rachel se acompasó rápidamente con los movimientos de sus dedos y cuando comenzó a sentir que la otra no tardaría en correrse no dudó en acariciar el clítoris con su pulgar mientras metía los dedos en su interior sin consideración, una y otra vez, como queriendo llegar a lo mas profundo de ella de esa manera.

-Eres mía –sentenció Quinn.

-Soy tuya… -afirmó la morena entre gemidos.

Rachel no tardó en arquear la espalda completamente mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se dejaba llevar por el placer del orgasmo que le estaba brindando su novia mientras el nombre de Quinn se escapaba de sus labios.

La rubia movió los dedos lentamente un par de veces más y después los sacó cuando se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba casi inconsciente después de la intensidad del orgasmo que había tenido.

La miró, luego sus dedos totalmente empapados y sin titubeos los llevó a su boca, chupándolos y lamiéndolos deleitándose con el excelente sabor de su novia. Rachel abrió levemente los ojos sintiéndose extraña por el poco movimiento que realizaba la otra y cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Quinn sus ojos se ampliaron y se quedó mirándola embobada.

La rubia los saboreó mientras observaba a Rachel mirarla con aquel deseo que la consumía, podrían pasarse toda la vida así, en la cama, amándose una y otra vez, no tenía dudas.

En cuanto terminó y se quedó mirando a su novia pero un rápido movimiento de Rachel la sorprendió. La morena agarró el cuello de Quinn tirando de ella en un beso necesitado saboreándose a si misma en la lengua de la otra soltando un gemido involuntario en cuanto ese sabor la invadió. Mordió su lengua colocándose sobre ella a horcajadas sin dejar de besarla y llevó sus manos a los pechos de Quinn jugando con ellos haciendo que la otra se retorciese sobre ella, no solo por todo lo que le estaba haciendo, sino porque sentía el centro caliente de Rachel sobre su vientre y en lo único que podía pensar es en hundirse en él para toda la eternidad.

Las cosas se estaban calentando de nuevo, aunque en realidad nunca habían dejado de estar en llamas, hasta que de repente un ruido las congeló.

Se miraron a los ojos asustadas, sabían lo que eso significaba, el tiempo de juegos había terminado, sobretodo cuando empezaron a escuchar unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, seguramente en dirección a la habitación de la morena.

Rachel saltó de la cama recogiendo la ropa con rapidez, le lanzó la suya a Quinn mientras ella se vestía intentando meter el miembro adecuado de su cuerpo en el agujero adecuado de la ropa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió estaban completamente vestidas, cada una en sus posiciones, Quinn en el escritorio y Rachel sobre la cama con el libro que había conseguido recuperar del suelo donde había acabado después de todo el ajetreo en aquella cama.

Ben las miró desde la puerta frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

-Hola papá –saludó emocionada Rachel.

-¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado chicas? –cuestionó mirándolas alternativamente.

Nadie diría que había pasado nada en aquella habitación hacía apenas unos instantes, salvo sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y algunos libros que habían acabado en el suelo y que no habían sido capaces de recoger. Ah, y el olor a sexo que invadía la habitación, por supuesto.

-Muy bien –respondió Quinn con una tímida sonrisa evitando su mirada.

De repente la vista de Ben se dirigió a un punto en el suelo. Rachel la siguió con la mirada y en cuanto se dio cuenta de a que miraba su corazón comenzó a desbocarse en su pecho.

-Ya lo veo… -murmuró el hombre mientras se adentraba en la habitación y recogía el sujetador roto de Rachel alzándolo.

Las dos se pusieron completamente rojas sin saber que hacer o responder, ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de aquello?

-Creo que será mejor que me deshaga de esto hasta de que tu padre lo vea, no queremos tentar a la suerte –prosiguió Ben mientras miraba a Rachel alzando una ceja.

-De… de acuerdo –dijo Rachel totalmente avergonzada.

-Voy a hacer la cena, en medía hora estará, deberíais ventilar la habitación y daros una ducha –les aconsejó mientras caminaba de regreso a la puerta y comenzaba a cerrarla- Por separado –aclaró haciendo que se sonrojasen de nuevo y por fin cerró la puerta dejándolas solas.

El silencio era sepulcral mientras intentaban asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Rachel dirigía la mirada hacía su libro intentando ordenar sus pensamientos cuando un cojín golpeó su cabeza. La alzó mirando a Quinn totalmente sorprendida mientras la otra la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Te dije que nos iban a pillar –le recriminó.

-No recuerdo oír tus quejas mientras enterrabas tus dedos en mi y me decías que era tuya –la cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Quinn no tardó en sentir como el calor invadía su rostro hasta sus orejas.

-Me voy a duchar –afirmó levantándose dispuesta a irse.

-Te aconsejo una ducha fría, a veces ayudan –le aconsejó Rachel divertida mientras la otra cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Definitivamente tenían que repetirlo, pensó Rachel mientras se reía sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

**Este capítulo independiente tiene una razón de ser, bueno, en realidad dos.**

**Justo hoy, 17 de Julio hace un año que empecé "Sueños e Ilusiones" y quería conmemorarlo dado todo lo que ha pasado después de que el primer capítulo de esta historia viera la luz.  
**

**Aparte de eso, la semana pasada hice una encuesta en un grupo de FB intentando averiguar cuales de mis historias os gusta mas y ganó esta, así que como compensación para todas las personas que siguen la historia y siempre están ahí apoyando y dando su opinión creí que merecían un pequeño margen del drama que llenan mis historias y simplemente relajarse leyendo este capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis ahí como lo lleváis haciendo todo este tiempo.  
**

**Gracias.**


End file.
